<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cambio de rutina by Nakuru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480653">Cambio de rutina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru'>Nakuru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoy es el comienzo de un gran cambio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cambio de rutina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vestirse sin prender la luz no debería ser difícil cuando la iluminación de la calle entra por la ventana, pero lo es.</p>
<p>El desorden es el culpable y aunque Sanada intenta ser silencioso y tener cuidado, tropieza al menos cuatro veces con cajas y objetos desparramados por el suelo antes de encontrar sus pantalones, aun cuando aún no ha visto ni sombra de su ropa interior o de su camisa o de una chaqueta.</p>
<p>Sanada suspira y comienza a ponérselos, dispuesto a seguir buscando a tientas algo más para vestir, pero un escalofrío recorre su espalda y no puede evitar presentir que está siendo observado.</p>
<p>Su mirada primero se dirige a la ventana, reprendiéndose desde ya por haber subestimado la posibilidad de que alguien lo viese desde la calle a pesar de estar en un segundo piso, mas no ve ni escucha nada. Aun así, se recuerda, necesitan colocar las cortinas a primera hora de la mañana.</p>
<p>Aliviado al saber que no está siendo espiado, su atención va esta vez hacia el suelo, donde un futón fue extendido sin mucho cuidado y Yukimura ya no está durmiendo, sino observándolo con sus ojos medio abiertos, todavía no completamente despierto.</p>
<p>—¿Ya te vas? —cuestiona en voz baja y adormilada, la cual delata su estado tanto como su pregunta y hace que la disculpa por despertarlo muera en los labios de Sanada antes de que pueda pronunciarla.</p>
<p>Sanada resopla, consciente de que no puede culparlo cuando Yukimura está somnoliento y desacostumbrado al cambio de rutina que comenzó hoy, y una vez termina de cerrar sus pantalones, se inclina sobre Yukimura.</p>
<p>—Voy por algo de comer —dice en un susurro, acariciando su frente para apartar los mechones rebeldes que siempre insisten en cubrirla.</p>
<p>Es algo necesario, pues no han comido desde la mañana y no hay nada comestible en el apartamento. Y aun si lo hubiese, Sanada no está seguro de que podrían encontrarlo cuando a duras penas comenzaron a organizar antes de dejarse llevar por la emoción de la primera noche juntos y solos, sin la prisa de que algún familiar llegaría ni la obligación de terminar despidiéndose en lugar de amanecer lado a lado</p>
<p>Aunque ahora Sanada tapa parte del brillo que le permitía ver a Yukimura con cierta nitidez, ya está lo suficientemente acostumbrado a la poca luz y logra verlo parpadear y luego fruncir el ceño por un segundo.</p>
<p>—Pide un domicilio —ordena con una firmeza en su tono que prueba que ya está recordando dónde están, mas es evidente que aún no está en todos sus sentidos.</p>
<p>—¿Olvidas qué día es? —Navidad, el día más extraño para mudarse, según todos sus conocidos. Sumando eso con la hora, es obvio que sería difícil encontrar algo aparte de un supermercado abierto las veinticuatro horas.</p>
<p>Sanada aguarda, acariciando la cabeza de Yukimura y pasando sus dedos por su cabello, mientras Yukimura parpadea repetidas veces y pasa su vista por los alrededores, recordando y comprendiendo poco a poco.</p>
<p>—Oh —murmura luego de un rato y detiene la mano de Sanada, tomándola entre una de las suyas y entrelazando sus dedos—. Voy contigo.</p>
<p>Yukimura se levanta con lentitud, tiritando una vez aparta las cobijas, pero no se retracta y Sanada tampoco se opone.</p>
<p>Este es, después de todo, el verdadero comienzo de su vida juntos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>